


Are You Sure?

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha cock, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Huge Dick, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Oral Knotting, Non-consensual body modifications, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, drool, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: “I’ll be gentle,” Peter lies, spreading lube up and down his cock.It’s going to sting on the way in, it’s inevitable. The pain is part of popping boy-cherries. Part of the fun is the way he’ll cry into his pillow while Peter stretches his tight ass into a loose cunt for his own pleasure.





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was supposed to update my other fic, but the chapter wasn’t as long as I wanted so I’m writing more. 
> 
> Have some porn instead.

Peter had gotten him this far, now he only needed to take him a little farther.

Stiles looked practically limp with the way he was sprawled on the bed. His head, chest, and arms were all completely flat on the bed, but then his back followed an incredibly sharp slope where only his ass was in the air, held up on his knees.

He’s already stretched out, three of Peter’s fingers wide. He’s gasping and his mouth is slick after the assault on his prostate.

“I think you’re ready.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks, sounding concerned. “You’re pretty big.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Peter lies, spreading lube up and down his cock.

It’s going to sting on the way in, it’s inevitable. The pain is part of popping boy-cherries. Part of the fun is the way he’ll cry into his pillow while Peter stretches his tight ass into a loose cunt for his own pleasure.

Peter lines up the tip and just before pushing in, he orders, “Say, ‘thank you daddy’.”

“Wha-“ his confused noise is cut off on his own scream as Peter pushes in. He claws at the bedding instinctively trying to get away from Peter’s huge dick, but it just keeps pushing in.

Peter puts a hand in between his shoulder blades to keep Stiles in his high arch position. Stiles sobs as Peter sinks in to the hilt, but Peter knows that this will all be different in a few minutes. Stiles might not understand what it means to be in this position while accepting alpha cock, but Peter does. Pretty soon, Stiles will be a drooling mess, crying and begging for it.

Peter pulls out slowly but thrusts in quick and rough. With each thrust the tune changes from choked sob, to tiny gasp, and eventually to gasping moans.

“Good boy,” Peter coos. “Such a good boy, opening up for your alpha.”

A guttural moan is torn from Stiles’ throat, the only response he can muster.

“Thats it, look at your greased up little cunt. It’s just quivering around my cock. You need this now, knew you would take it so good. Take everything so good.”

Peter pulls out and roughly flips Stiles over. He’s greeted with dazed eyes and actual drool on Stiles’ chin. He laughs a mean laugh and spreads it across the boy’s chin with his thumb, moving to grab the boy’s chin roughly and holding his mouth open. His little boy clit is limp, just like it should be, thanks to Peter’s alpha pheromones.

With his mouth open, all of the moans go breathy and loud, uncontrollable. Every time Peter hits that little sweet spot inside his cunt, he grunts and gasps. Peter spits a ball of saliva into the boy’s mouth but keeps it open. Having alpha spit on his tongue will help to keep him docile on Peter’s cock.

Stiles’ eyes roll up into his head and his hips undulate against Peter at the taste.

When Peter’s knot begins to catch he can’t help but to howl victoriously. After such a large does of pheromones and fluid from Peter, Stiles will be docile for a little while and crave Peter in his cunny, but he won’t be able to get hard. He’ll only leak like a little bitch. Soon his hole will be more sensitive because of it, and he’ll need a knot. After Peter knots both his cunt and his mouth, the changes should be a little more... concrete.


End file.
